Abaddon
by J.L.Rayne
Summary: El incomprensible abismo, es optativo hundirse, mas ya no para él. Jamás creyó posible caer tan profundo. Su respiración al dormir comenzaba a sonar débil, como si supiera que le observaba. Sabía que le observaba.
1. I

—¿Qué es lo que quieres? —pregunté con cierto esfuerzo. El peso de su cuerpo sobre el mío dificultaba el paso de aire. Sumado a eso, el calor que emanaba era sofocante.

Me observó silencioso durante unos instantes, con intensidad que brilló entre la oscuridad nocturna en que mi habitación se veía sumida. Apartó de mi rostro el cabello, mas no el asombro que tal situación me provocaba.

—¿Querer? —sonó casi como un suspiro. Su diestra acompañó la caricia que su voz me había dado, extendiéndola con lentitud desde mi cuello hasta mi parte baja y, a la vez que un suspiro me era arrancado, continuó— Yo te necesito.

No me lo quité de encima. No pude hacerlo, no encontré la fuerza para resistirme siquiera. Pero no tiene sentido recriminármelo.

Dudo mucho ser el único incapaz de resistírsele.

 **Abaddon**

Aún no se había adecuado al extraño pequeño detalle que lo acompañaba susurrándole al oído, aunque más extraño hubiese sido asimilarlo desde el comienzo. Quizás pareciera un lunático con esos arranques, más de lo que era considerado ya de por sí por quienes lo conocían, o estos deducirían que por fin se había desatado su lado psicótico. Poco y nada le importaba lo que otros pudieran pensar de él pero, por contradictorio que pudiera sonar, ciertamente no quería quedar como un loco.

Había tomado la costumbre de "hablar solo", aunque no le fue difícil comenzar a evitarlo una vez que se dio cuenta y asimismo a ignorar a su insistente compañía cada vez que aparecía a sabiendas de que corría el riesgo de molestarle en su afán por mantener una conversación siempre inadecuada, por insignificante que fuera, en la vía pública. La molestia, obviamente, se la cobraba. No era que hubiera perdido carácter, simplemente…

Acostumbrado a la soledad de su departamento, la verdad era que, de cierta manera, su presencia había traído un aire agradable consigo. Algo bueno debía de haber entre tantos inconvenientes, tantas molestias y horrores. Y era que, ¿quién lo hubiera pensado? Preparaba muy buenos cafés y era dedicado en la cocina, por lo que el rubio rápidamente se había olvidado de ese mal hábito de poner su cansancio por encima del hambre. También encontraba el lugar impecable al regresar cada vez que, por cualquiera que fuera la razón, el otro decidía no acompañarlo a la universidad o donde fuera. Dudaba que decidiera dejar de lado su incansable labor jugando a ser su sombra sólo por motivos de limpieza o por dejarle el almuerzo listo, pero no se quejaría ni le cuestionaría, no era estúpido. No se acostumbraba a él, pero no podía negarse a sus atenciones.

Quién lo hubiera pensado, que terminaría por aceptarlo a duras penas, secretamente a gusto con él, sólo un poco. Al menos mientras la luz directa del exterior sobre él le diera refugio, y mientras no fuese su compañero quien sintiera hambre.

Dos días con sus noches habían transcurrido y, aun así, juraba que no podía recordar con exactitud cómo fue que había comenzado. Los grandes rasgos, por otra parte, jamás los olvidaría, ni tampoco la manera en que, por mero capricho, le llamaba insistentemente ignorando la gran cantidad de veces en que había expresado lo mucho que le desagradaba ese sonido.

"Senpai…"

Pero que no lo aceptara no significaba nada, siendo que su cuerpo no mentía. Su falta de resistencia lo evidenciaba, aunque ya no se lo recriminaba. Dos días con sus noches, en los que habían robado de él hasta lo último, con saña, repitiendo ese primer encuentro una y otra vez.

Ocurrió mientras dormía, ajeno al mundo y los problemas que éste le causaba. Una opresión sobre su torso quitó de él la temporal calma y, al abrir los ojos con el peso que sus párpados cargaban, pudo ver la figura que descaradamente lo observaba desde encima suyo. Un sueño, pensó mientras intentaba distinguir lo que fuera entre la penumbra. Lo que vio no podía ser otra cosa sino un sueño. Una pesadilla.

No fue la expresión tan severa en ese precioso rostro lo que llamó su atención en un primer momento, ni tampoco la insondable oscuridad en sus ojos. No fue su desnudez, hecho catastrófico en cualquier otro momento. Fueron sus alas, enormes, desplegadas con gran orgullo, compartiendo tono con sus ojos y cabello, negros como si a un cuervo perteneciesen. Una criatura perfecta.

Un íncubo.

No conocía su nombre de pila, ya que se había presentado simplemente como Morinaga, y tampoco podía dar por seguro que ese fuese realmente su nombre.

Le provocó un sobresalto, y no era para menos. La fascinación vendría poco después, esa que negaría por siempre. No podía esperarse que alguien como él aceptara que la figura de un hombre había despertado sus pulsiones más violentas. Tenía la sensación de estar deslizándose hasta lo más profundo, hasta el fondo de su cordura, su moral y su sentido común. Adoró desde el primer instante cargar con esa desgracia en la piel.

Sucumbía a su encanto. Realmente le fascinaba, tanto que le enfurecía. Le otorgaba un mínimo alivio el saber que no eran suyas esas sensaciones.

De entre sus labios había conseguido arrancar los más vergonzosos sonidos que de vez en cuando tenía la amabilidad de silenciar con esa sonrisa que sólo al contacto pudo distinguir, haciéndole notar, quizás amenazante, los filosos colmillos que aún no había sido capaz de ver.

No pudo defenderse, algo mucho más allá de él le detenía, y no era como si ese sujeto hubiese necesitado forzarlo. En un segundo ya no fue consciente de sus acciones, sólo llevado por algo que no podía realmente ser definido como instinto, y al abrir los ojos nuevamente, esta vez recibido por la luz del Sol, el entumecimiento en la totalidad de su cuerpo y el dolor en su cintura no le permitieron ni por un segundo pensar que aquello había sido sólo un sueño.

Se puso de pie con la poca energía que conservaba y lentamente caminó hacia la sala, esperando encontrarlo, a la vez, no. Pero sí lo hizo. Al menos ya estaba vestido. Maldijo en voz baja, sin saber que debería agradecer la falta de memoria con respecto a pocas horas atrás. Era eso lo que le mantenía alejado de la crisis histérica, la incapacidad de recordar… y lo útil que le resultó luego en otros aspectos.

—¿Por qué sigues aquí?

Ese par de ojos lóbregos lo observaron por sobre el hombro ahora cubierto por la tela bordeaux de la camisa que quién sabe en dónde había conseguido. Con descaro y desinterés, cruzó las piernas y torció una sonrisa.

—Buenos días.

—No me jodas.

—Tranquilo, ¿tuviste un mal sueño? —su sonrisa se volvió amplia— ¿O es que no verme al despertar te puso de mal humor?

Esos cuernos que, aunque pequeños, resaltaban de manera muy llamativa en su frente fueron detalles que la luz le concedió ver, aunque su comentario hizo que apartara la mirada contra toda atracción, frunciendo fuertemente el ceño y cruzándose de brazos.

—Vete, no tengo lo que quieres. De hecho, para ser un demonio, eres demasiado estúpido. Buscar a alguien como yo…

—¿Y quién te ha dicho qué es lo que quiero?

—Cualquiera sabe lo que quiere un súcubo.

—¿Me has visto cara de mujer acaso? Una súcubo no tendría nada con que hacerte gritar como hace unas horas. Y pensar que con sólo metért…

—¡Lo que seas! —interrumpió nervioso y con su rostro ardiendo.

—Íncubo. Puedo bajarme los pantalones para refrescarte la memoria.

—La cuestión —le detuvo nuevamente— es que yo no puedo darte un hijo. No sé si es la primera vez que ves a un humano o sólo eres idiota, pero soy un masculino.

Hubo un pequeño silencio en el que ambos se mantuvieron la mirada, insultando internamente la poca inteligencia que cada uno veía en el otro.

—Y… —quien permanecía sentado se revolvió el cabello— permíteme volver a preguntar, ¿a ti quién te ha dicho que lo que quiero es un hijo tuyo?

El rubio estrechó la mirada con desconfianza e inseguridad a la vez.

—Se supone que…

—Básicamente —se adelantó poniéndose de pie, haciendo que el otro retrocediera—, porque parece que sólo te has cruzado con un artículo en Internet en un día de ocio y es todo lo que has retenido —se acercó al contrario a pasos lentos—, necesito tu energía o moriré.

Souichi buscó apartarse de su camino al verlo tan cerca, pero un parpadeo bastó para verse acorralado entre sus brazos, rodeado por sus magníficas alas.

—Necesito alimentarme de ti para seguir existiendo.

Nuevamente su cuerpo le traicionaba. Le faltaba el aire, se sentía pequeño, como la presa que era. Patético, si el terror que estaba sintiendo en ese momento no fuese lo principal en su cabeza, se sentiría, se llamaría a sí mismo "patético". Aunque no lo era realmente, se le llama ser "humano".

Temeroso, con poco éxito intentando ocultarlo, se atrevió a preguntar— ¿Por qué yo?

—¿Por qué eliges esta manzana antes que aquella? Eres el que mejor se ve, la suerte que te toca.

Esas alas, al igual que cada una de las características que físicamente lo identificaban como lo que era, lentamente fueron desvaneciéndose. En su lugar sólo quedó la firmeza de un abrazo que se disfrazaba de protección.

—No significa que vaya a hacerte daño.

Su voz era suave nuevamente, sedativa. El toque de su mano sobre la mejilla del otro, delicado. Otra vez estaba haciéndole caer contra su voluntad con el roce de sus labios, quitándole tanto el temor como el sentido común.

—Sólo… déjame tomar de ti la vida que me hace falta.

Su razón, una vez más, se deshizo contra su boca. Lo odiaría, de tener conciencia en esos momentos, lo destrozaría a golpes, si era que existía posibilidad para él de dañar ese cuerpo. Era él mismo, su cuerpo y su orgullo quienes recibían el daño porque, por más que no pudiera recordarlo, el sólo hecho de conocer lo que hacían con él de todas maneras era devastador sin importar lo mucho que se esforzara en ignorar el hecho.

Y en ese ritmo ilógico fue como se dio el transcurso de los días a partir de allí. Una y otra vez fue víctima, cada vez más difícil abrir los ojos por la mañana. Día tras día, su cansancio fue reflejándose en cada paso que daba. Contrastaba con lo jovial en la actitud de ese que seguía sus pisadas de cerca en todo momento. Si bien no lo conocía todo sobre esas criaturas, como bien lo había dejado claro sin querer, sabía que aquella no era una conducta habitual en ellos.

Si ya lo había utilizado hasta casi agotar lo último en él, ¿por qué no lo dejaba solo ni siquiera cuando le era inservible?

¿Por qué aún no se había marchado?


	2. II

Ni los fuertes rayos de Sol que entraban por las amplias ventanas y volvían de más luminoso el lugar lograban terminar de despertarlo. El laboratorio estaba plagado de ruido ese día y, aún así, no conseguía espabilar. Tenía a más de un estudiante a su cargo, y todo lo que había podido hacer por ellos en esta ocasión fue asignar tareas a cada uno antes de prácticamente caer desmayado en su silla. Tuvo el decoro suficiente para alcanzar a apoyar los codos en la mesa, sostener su cabeza con ambas manos en sus mejillas, y al menos sostenerse erguido por más que sus párpados hayan caído. Los instrumentos chocaban y él se había ido. No soñaba, su energía no bastaba ni siquiera para eso.

En la lejanía escuchó no su nombre, sino el título que sólo siendo el caso aceptaba. El sólo sonido de su voz envió un escalofrío a subir por su columna, cosa que pronto desapareció de su conciencia. Suspiró y se hundió más en sus manos, y entonces lo escuchó nuevamente.

"Senpai... Senpai..."

Frunció el ceño, pero de inmediato se relajó. Sus brazos iban traicionándole y se inclinaba lentamente hacia su izquierda.

"Senpai... Vamos, despierta..."

Soltó una queja en voz muy baja, era que los escalofríos que le provocaba eran realmente molestos. Finalmente cabeceó, y estuvo cerca de golpear su frente contra el escritorio, pero logró enderezarse antes, y fue entonces que vio esas gemas negras donde el reflejo de la luz apenas se veía. Estuvo a punto de caer hacia atrás en su silla por la impresión.

—Por fin, buenos días —dijo aquél con una sonrisa y su mirada tornada en la más amable que hubiera visto hasta el momento—. ¿Quiere que le traiga un café antes de que se desmaye otra vez?

Souichi no respondió, simplemente se puso de pie intentando pasar desapercibido y regular sus pulsaciones. Soltó su cabello y lo agitó un poco antes de atarlo nuevamente en una coleta un poco más floja. Comenzaba a dolerle la cabeza. Caminó en dirección a la salida. Por supuesto que no le devolvió la mirada ni le dirigió palabra alguna, como si no le hubiese visto. No quería caer en la vieja costumbre y que lo tomaran por loco.

—¿Senpai?

—Senpai, no sea tan grosero —intervino una estudiante sin apartar los ojos de la caja de Petri donde trabajaba, deteniendo el andar del mayor—. ¿Cómo espera que el nuevo se sienta cómodo si lo trata así?

Quien estaba a cargo allí alzó ligeramente las cejas.

—¿Nuevo?

Algo le llevó a finalmente clavar sus ámbares en ese par umbrío que le observaba con expresión que para él era evidentemente falsa.

—Morinaga Tetsuhiro —ya que nadie más que su presa le observaba, no hizo el más mínimo intento por ocultar la naturaleza que había en el cambio que sufrió su sonrisa antes de inclinarse en una leve reverencia—. Es un placer conocerle.

¿Era su impresión o hubo una palabra que destacó en el tono? Frunció fuertemente el ceño y tuvo que masajearse la sien para evitar un tic y de paso dar pie con eso a su propia evasión.

—Bienvenido. Pide ayuda si la necesitas, que no te avergüence.

—Se lo agradezco.

Habiendo cumplido con las palabras de cortesía, salió de allí. Caminó por los pasillos de la universidad a paso que aceleró hasta el máximo que alcanzaría sin llamar la atención. La gente pasaba a su lado como sombras, y a veces le parecía ver cuernos por encima de algunas de ellas. Paranoia. Apretó el paso un poco más.

Dejó que la puerta del baño se cerrara sola detrás de sí con un leve chasquido. Sin tanta prisa caminó hasta el lavamanos y, dejando las gafas a un lado, se mojó el rostro varias veces, frotándose los ojos como si eso fuese a quitar el cansancio que cargaban. El agua se sentía apenas tibia, o era su piel que extremaba en fría. Al subir su mirada hacia el espejo pudo notar las terribles ojeras. Un poco más y se asemejarían en tono a esas alas que últimamente veía en cada uno de sus sueños.

¿Qué planeaba? ¿O será que aún no despertaba? Quizás todavía roncaba en su escritorio, en su cama, en el suelo o donde fuera. ¿Podría ser que incluso la razón de su agotamiento de ese día fuese no más que un sueño? Dios así lo quiera, pero tenía la sensación de estar esperando mucho más de lo que podría pedir. Maldita sea, le dolía el interior de los muslos y aún esperaba que se tratase de una mala broma de su cabeza. Una broma que había entrado ya en su tercer día, pero aún así esperaba que fuese una broma.

Exhaló pesadamente, presionándose un poco los ojos con el pulgar y el mayor respectivamente. Probablemente hubiese sido mejor tomarse el día libre, porque sentía que en cualquier momento sus piernas le fallarían. Era un entumecimiento soportable, aún conservaba el manejo de sus extremidades, pero no podía asegurar que no lo perdería de allí a unas cuantas horas, o tal vez minutos. Eran apenas las 10:07, y ya sentía que podría caer rendido en donde fuera.

—¿Te sientes bien?

Podría haber dado un salto si su cuerpo no hubiese sido detenido entre los lavamanos y quien se había pegado a su espalda sin que le hubiera escuchado dar un solo paso, como si simplemente hubiese salido del aire. Fue tan repentino que no pudo ocultar en su rostro lo que sintió.

—¿Tienes miedo? —susurró acariciando con su aliento el oído palidecido—. ¿Por qué? Te dije que no pensaba hacerte daño.

Nuevamente, no era más que una presa. Sobre sus manos hechas puño, heladas, apoyadas sobre la mesada, las manos de su predador eran brasas. Su tacto era suave, al igual que su voz. En el reflejo de sus propios ojos pudo ver el temor, en su cuerpo la apariencia de una pequeña liebre con las orejas bajas y, a su lado, la figura que, dejando a un lado su juego de inocencia, mostraba por un momento quién era realmente. Algo que ya conocía, teóricamente. Aún le inquietaba. Por mucho que se esforzara por fingir indiferencia, la verdad era que había algo, quizás instintivo, que le hacía guardar cierto resquemor al no conocer la realidad de lo que era capaz.

Sus ojos, ese abismo que le observó por una fracción de segundo a través del espejo le llamaba a dejarse caer en su interior. La sensación del vértigo, ese deseo de saltar al vacío, le sacaba de quicio. No eran suyas esas sensaciones. No era suyo ese deseo.

—Senpai.

—¿Por qué? —no le fue necesario forzar más palabras fuera de su boca. El otro entendió.

—No tienes idea de lo aburrido que es estar solo en tu casa —resopló—, y tampoco es divertido seguirte si me ignoras. Ah, ¿o preguntas por qué pueden verme? Pues, porque yo quiero.

El calor viajó de sus manos hasta sus caderas, y el lugar comenzó a oscurecer a su alrededor. O tal vez era su visión lo que oscurecía, sin energía restante suficiente para hacerla trabajar correctamente. Eso suponía.

—Tal parece que me he excedido un poco contigo —esa voz envuelta en túnica de compasión tan fraudulenta resonaba de nuevo—. ¿Por qué no pides que te dejen el resto del día libre?

—¿Para que puedas atacarme una vez que no haya testigos y así terminar de matarme? —respondió con cierta dificultad. El otro sonrió, impresionado por esa valentía resurgida.

—¿Eres tonto? Acabo de decirte que no te haré daño. Además, de todas formas tienes que regresar a tu casa.

—Pero hasta entonces me habré recuperado.

—Vas a desmayarte otra vez.

—Claro que no.

—¿Quieres apostar?

De un momento a otro, se vio girado con tal brusquedad que podría haber caído al suelo de no ser por el firme agarre en que se veía atrapado. Se encontró de frente con la inmensidad de su mirada y cayó una vez más en ese abismo al ser sus labios tomados con tanta delicadeza como territorialidad. Golpeó con ambas manos el pecho de su atacante, con lo que sólo consiguió verse asido en un abrazo aún más sólido. Entonces se rindió. Dejó que su corazón acelerado guiara aquellos movimientos con los que tímidamente correspondía a ese beso. Manipulación. No eran suyas esas sensaciones. No era suyo ese deseo.

Jugar de obstinado era muy mala idea cuando se trataba de hacerlo contra quien se hacía llamar Morinaga. Le gustaba estar al mando, adoraba que se hiciera lo que a él le viniera en gana, y demostraría su punto de una u otra manera, siempre victorioso. No estaba de más agregar que comenzaba a sentirse hambriento.

Su lengua le invadió. También ardía, y Souichi no se resistió. Dejó que recorriera su boca como le placiera, de todas formas no había mucho que pudiera hacer. Sintió los restos de su fuerza desvanecerse con cada toque, y en un suspiro se volvió laxo entre sus brazos. Sus propios brazos cayeron a los lados, y esa antítesis de querube sostuvo su cabeza para que su cuello no se dañase al extenderse hacia atrás.

—Al fin descansas, terco.

Morinaga lo tomó en brazos, sus anteojos en su mano derecha, escondió su sonrisa y salió de allí con la más perfecta imitación de un rostro preocupado. Varios estudiantes se acercaron a él con la versión auténtica de ese sentimiento al ver a su senpai en tales condiciones, a lo que explicó muy breve y amablemente, disculpándose por la prisa que llevaba. Aunque hubo una de ellos que no fue tan fácil de evitar.

—¡Senpai!

La chica corrió fuera del aula que les correspondía al verles pasar, aquella misma que minutos antes había regañado al rubio por su comportamiento tan descortés.

—¡¿Qué le sucedió?!

Su cabello se había alborotado y sus ojos brillaban abiertos de par en par. Morinaga la observó con curiosidad. Era la primera que mostraba tanto nerviosismo.

—Sólo se desmayó. Lo llevaré a su casa.

—¿Conoces el camino? ¿Quieres que te acompañe?

Oh, ¿esa chica había estado antes en casa de su senpai? Interesante.

—No es necesario, sé por dónde es.

—Está bien. Cuídalo, por favor.

Esa manera de pedírselo, hasta cierto punto, llegó a exasperarle. ¿Por qué era tan expresiva? ¿Por qué le importaba tanto?

—Me quedaré con él, no te preocupes.

—Llámame si necesitas ayuda.

Y con un gruñido imperceptible fue que se apartó de ella, no sin antes pedirle el favor de que informara que ambos se tomarían unos días. Qué tipa tan molesta. Debería deshacerse de ella lo antes posible, pensó mientras sujetaba a su presa con más fuerza contra su pecho. Sintió el impulso de extender sus alas y salir de allí lo más pronto posible, pero se contuvo. Estaba molesto, mas no lo suficiente.

Minutos más tarde ya se encontraban en el departamento. Souichi no lo supo sino hasta la mañana siguiente. A Morinaga no le importó. Pensaba que su rostro dormido se veía especialmente hermoso.

* * *

—¿No crees que has exagerado un poco?

Sobre la bandeja que acababan de dejar en su regazo tenía el desayuno que aquella bestia le había preparado. Un tazón con sopa de miso, otro a rebosar de arroz blanco, una tortilla de huevo (bastante deforme, debía agregar) sobre un plato mediano, y pescado en el plato restante. Trozos de manzana que había cortado en forma de conejo (¿Era necesario?) descansaban en un tazón que dejó sobre la mesa de noche junto a una taza de té negro, una de café y un vaso con jugo de naranja. Un poco más allá, en el escritorio, había dejado una canasta mediana repleta de frutas.

El bastardo se sentía culpable, ¿huh?

No, simplemente reponía su fuente de alimento.

—No has comido nada desde ayer por la mañana, así que no está de más.

—¿Todo lo preparaste tú?

—Así es.

Souichi observó todo lo que tenía en frente con expresión similar al asco.

—¿Por qué pones esa cara? Grosero.

—No tengo hambre.

Su estómago sonó en ese momento como si estuviese planeado, y Morinaga sonrió victorioso. Souichi chasqueó la lengua con fastidio.

—Tengo más sueño que hambre, en todo caso.

—Cómete eso y luego vuelves a dormir todo lo que quieras.

Con un resoplido de resignación, comenzó a deshacerse del arroz. El otro se sentó a su lado, al borde de la cama, dispuesto a sólo observarlo en silencio. Souichi le llamó la atención al hablar.

—Oye.

—¿Hm?

—Está bien si quieres acompañarme a la universidad.

—¿Lo dices en serio? —Morinaga alzó ambas cejas, sorprendido.

—¿Tengo opción?

—No realmente.

—Pues bien, hazlo si quieres —comía ya con algo más de ánimo. El maldito cocinaba bien, ya lo había admitido para sus adentros—. Sólo... procura no causar otro alboroto.

—No prometo nada —sonrió él, desafiante como era de costumbre.

Souichi rodó los ojos y continuó comiendo en silencio. No tenía caso. A fin de cuentas, sabía que el otro haría lo que le viniera en gana. Sólo le quedaba esperar pacientemente a que se cansara de él, y ver lo que sucedía mientras tanto. Resistir. Intentar mantenerse con vida. Podría decir que al menos cocinaba delicioso, y ya no se sentía tan solo, pero, ¿qué tan forzado sería? Como una satisfacción de consuelo, intentaba compensar, no verse simplemente como el perdedor o la presa.

La cuchara comenzaba a torcerse a mitad de camino y su cabeza a inclinarse hacia adelante. La sonrisa de quien le observaba guardaba un aire diferente esta vez, sin la sorna y altivez que siempre mostraba. Morinaga chasqueó sus dedos frente al rostro del contrario, quien dio un sobresalto y parpadeó varias veces con cierto susto, lo que generó en el íncubo una suave risa, causante a su vez del ceño fruncido de Souichi.

—Qué molesto eres.

* * *

Qué tipa tan molesta.

Qué expresión tan molesta era la que su senpai dibujaba cada vez que respondía un mensaje de ella. Era como si le alegrase saber de ella.

¿Y a él qué le importaba? Mientras le diera la energía que necesitaba, podría hacer lo que le viniera en gana con su vida.

¿O no?

—Parece que son bastante cercanos —dijo guardándose su enfado.

—Es mi kohai más antigua.

—¿Y además...?

—¿...?

Morinaga negó con la cabeza y apartó la mirada.

—Nada.

El otro se limitó a enviarle una mirada desentendida. Mensaje enviado, dejó el celular sobre la mesa de noche y se recostó otra vez.

—A veces actúas como humano, ¿te has dado cuenta?

Sus ojos negros se fijaron en aquél que no tardó en quedarse dormido. En verdad se había pasado con él. Se acercó un poco más para poder acariciar un poco su cabello. Luego trazó el contorno de su rostro con los dedos, todo con lentitud, disfrutando de cada centímetro de esa piel que afortunadamente había perdido palidez.

¿Por qué él?, eso le había preguntado pocos días atrás. Si lo supiera. Si él mismo se permitiera admitirlo tan fácilmente como el odio que sentía por esa chica.

—Duerme bien —susurró—. Demasiado me he contenido ya.

Y sólo porque era él se contenía.

Pero si debía demostrarle a alguien que ese hombre le pertenecía, aunque fuera al mismo Souichi, entonces no refrenaría en lo más mínimo la magnitud de aquello que sentía con tal de dejar clara su propiedad. Aunque muy en lo profundo temía que esa necesidad se hiciera presente. Él sí era consciente de lo que era capaz.

Observó sus labios por un instante. Deseaba besarlo, pero no quería hacerle más daño. Maldijo internamente.

Necesitaba aprender a controlarse y, sobre todo, necesitaba olvidarse de los pensamientos que comenzaban a invadirle contra su voluntad.

"A veces actúas como humano".

A veces también pensaba como tal.


	3. III

Abrió los ojos sabiendo exactamente qué era lo que sucedía, ya que no era la primera vez que experimentaba tan desagradable sensación, aunque habían pasado varios años desde la última vez que debió soportarlo. De hecho, si su memoria no fallaba, todavía cursaba sus primeros años de secundaria cuando eso sucedió por última vez, y sus padres aún estaban allí para consolarle una vez pasado el episodio. Ahora sólo tenía la madurez que los años trajeron forzosamente consigo haciendo las veces de mamá.

Mamá. La llamó instintivamente en un quejido lastimero. Esa mujer no podría oírle esta vez. A veces se preguntaba si era capaz de oírle, pero en esta ocasión sintió la seguridad de que la respuesta era negativa. Qué terrible soledad le invadió.

Algo brotaba del centro de su pecho lentamente, cubriendo hasta su vientre y deslizándose por sus costados hasta ensuciar las sábanas. Parecía brea. Pesaba como plomo. Olía a naranjas. Naranjas expuestas al Sol por extensos periodos. Humo de papel y grafito. El cálido vapor que se alza desde una tapa de registro.

El saber (o suponer) lo que estaba sucediéndole no evitó que el miedo comenzara a ahogarle y sus músculos se tensasen en el intento instintivamente desesperado de moverse. Conocer lo que es una parálisis del sueño no la convierte en algo ni remotamente menos aterrador.

—Aléjate.

La voz disonante se elevó desde los hombros que se despegaron de entre la espesa negrura de un tirón. Ambas manos, cubiertas de densa viscosidad, se plantaron a ambos lados de la cabeza de esa pobre chica. La observó de cerca, con todo su peso sobre ella, chorreando ese líquido. Ella no supo discernir si aquello le revestía o le componía.

—Senpai es mío.

Sus colmillos eran el destello de una luz intrusa en mármol rosado. Lo único que se distinguía entre la oscuridad y el negro que le cubría. Susurraba como si rasguñase el aire para arrancarlo de su garganta. Esos rasguños luego se colaban en sus oídos y se prendían de ellos.

—Tatsumi senpai es mío.

Lo que sucedió luego se tornó poco claro para la llegada del amanecer, pero no necesitó más, sentía que era preferible no recordar el resto.

Ella no asistió a la universidad aquella mañana.

* * *

Sus palabras eran registradas rápidamente en la libreta que había dejado justo a su lado. El bolígrafo se movía a la velocidad que su voz marcaba, a veces con una pequeña pausa que alguna distracción pudiese causar, cosa que no duraba. Qué eficiente, qué animado se le notaba esa mañana. Por su parte, el agotamiento que no le había permitido salir de la cama por todo un desperdicio de día había quedado reducido a una molestia en los omóplatos.

Morinaga Tetsuhiro, como se hacía llamar, había conseguido su propia bata de laboratorio, y su senpai no podía evitar verla como una extensión de sus alas. Era él quien, sonriente, llevaba a cabo la función que él mismo se había asignado con el afán de un chiquillo caprichoso, y cumplía con ella con la eficiencia que Souichi imaginaba reluciría en lo que fuera que se dedicase a hacer.

Su sonrisa carente de engaño era la distracción que a Souichi afectaba. En sus ojos, antes de la más profunda sombra, pudo notar un dejo de color. Era como si el Sol, tan afanado como él, hubiese conseguido alcanzarlo por fin e instalarse en su mirada. Porque ahora brillaba, se reflejaba en ellos. Despertaba en Souichi la curiosidad propia que caracteriza a cualquier científico, aumentando la dificultad de aquello que ya de por sí le resultaba verdaderamente laborioso: apartar la mirada de él. Por eso sus ámbares se escapaban y se hacían de reojo con cautela, dando un repaso rápido a sus facciones antes de devolverse al trabajo que tenía en frente. Dudaba que el otro lo hubiese notado.

—Senpai.

He allí una excusa para verle directamente sin miedo. Alzó levemente las cejas, invitándole a continuar.

—Ya que has estado esforzándote tanto y yo olvidé hacer las compras para hoy —rió levemente hacia el final al recibir una mirada de parte de su senpai en la que claramente se leía "¡No hables como si viviéramos juntos aunque así sea! ¡Imbécil!"—, almorcemos fuera, ¿qué dices? Yo invito.

Hubo un resoplido. Luego, Souichi apartó la mirada, devolviéndola a su trabajo antes de responder.

—Imposible.

—¿Qué? ¿Por qué?

—Tengo que alcanzar sus anotaciones a... esa chica que se ausentó hoy —dijo señalando con la vista el escritorio donde solía trabajar ella. Estaba seguro de que el otro no tendría la menor idea de a quién se refería, menos aún si sólo mencionaba su nombre. Pero Morinaga sabía exactamente de quién hablaba. Era la única ausente, además.

—No tienes que. Envía a alguien más.

—Quiero asegurarme de que se encuentre bien. Yo iré. Tú puedes irte a casa —no supo si fue su imaginación, pero el más alto sintió que no se refería precisamente a que regresase al departamento que compartían a la fuerza—, o hacer lo que te venga en gana. Estaré de vuelta por la noche.

¿Por la noche? ¿Por qué algo tan simple como entregar un montón de hojas le tomaría una cantidad tan, según él, excesiva de tiempo? Esa mirada alegre con que atravesó la puerta por la mañana estaba cambiando. Souichi lo había notado, pero incluso un ser como él debía entender que existían prioridades. Su voz sonó profunda a continuación, y causó un leve estremecimiento en su senpai.

—No vayas.

Pero no cedería, Morinaga lo veía en su manera de mirarlo. Era la primera vez que el rubio se atrevía a enviarle semejante mirada. Determinada, firme, sin el más minúsculo rastro del temor que debía infligir en su cuerpo. Estaba desafiándole, ¡a él! Y era que nada podía interponerse entre el trabajo y su senpai, aunque Morinaga lo vio de otra manera. Casi lo sintió como si en esos ojos se leyera "Nada puede interponerse entre esa chica y yo".

Se sentía hervir por dentro. Era un tubo de propano que esperaba el golpe para estallar. Era una caldera con los valores de su manómetro sobre el area roja.

—No vayas —repitió.

—Iré —respondió con la misma tenacidad para luego suavizar un poco su expresión. Sabía que estaba tomando un riesgo innecesario, pero no podía permitir que ese sujeto tomara absoluto control sobre su vida como si fuese su dueño. Al menos debía intentar mostrar algo de resistencia—. Intentaré no tardar demasiado. Tú podrías preparar el café para cuando regrese.

¿Estaba burlándose de él? ¿En qué momento había pasado a ser su empleada?

Morinaga se inclinó acercando su boca al oído de su allí superior. Rozó con los labios el borde de su oreja, provocándole como él mismo estaba siendo provocado.

—Como digas —esas palabras generaron en quien las recibía un alivio tan grande como efímero—. Pero si no llegas antes del anochecer, estás muerto.

Souichi notó cómo su respiración comenzaba a pesar. El miedo, por bien que fuese disfrazado, seguía allí. Pero existía un pensamiento que le hacía frente, algo de lo que estaba casi seguro. No tenía sentido creer que podía llegar a ser dañado seriamente teniendo en cuenta que se había convertido en la fuente de alimento de aquel ser. Matarlo, o sólo herirlo en exceso, significaría para el íncubo la necesidad de salir en busca de una nueva presa y, con lo afanado que estaba, dudaba mucho que tuviera intenciones de pasar nuevamente por esa molestia.

Fue por eso que aquella misma tarde se despidió de él y tomó el camino contrario más allá de las amenazas y las horrendas miradas que Morinaga le había enviado. Al mirar de reojo por sobre su hombro, ya no pudo verlo. Tampoco le sentía cerca. Suponía que debía haber regresado al departamento, o quizás saldría a descargar su rabia con terceros. No era asunto suyo.

* * *

Había algo extraño en ella. Podía negarlo cuanto quisiera, pero se le notaba. Estaba pálida e inquieta y, a juzgar por esas ojeras, no había dormido bien la noche anterior. Por más que se empeñase en conocer lo sucedido, ella no diría nada. Todo lo redujo a "un mal sueño".

Pero si hubo algo que le impresionó fueron las palabras que le dijo antes de que se marchase, y la manera en que las dijo, tan preocupada, con una mirada tan cargada de terror.

—Senpai, por favor, cuídate mucho.

A lo que agregó con una sonrisa mal fingida.

—Estoy bien, así que no es necesario que vuelvas por aquí, ¿sabes?

Souichi se marchó sin responder con más que un asentimiento. Era obvio que ella no había querido sonar descortés diciendo un "no vengas" directo, pero él había entendido. No era momento para insistencias.

* * *

—Te has pasado de subversivo esta mañana.

Ya no exhibía en su precioso rostro la mirada dulce que llevaba mientras el cielo se mantenía aún con un tono anaranjado. Aunque el color se mantenía en sus iris, sus escleróticas estaban cubiertas de negro. Sus alas, sus colmillos, sus cuernos y sus garras eran visibles. Su ceño estaba fruncido con la fuerza que apretaba sus puños.

Souichi cerró la puerta detrás de sí y dejó que la mochila cayera al suelo. Había una pluma descansando junto a los zapatos, la cual tomó para dejar sobre el mueble de la cocina. Fingió tranquilidad mientras se quitaba los zapatos, pero pudo notar mucho antes de verlo que estaba más que furioso. Su voz se lo decía.

—Tú te pasabas de insensato.

—Me da absolutamente igual lo que pienses.

Tomó sólo un parpadeo el pasar de tenerle en frente, a varios pasos de distancia, a sentir su torso pegado a su espalda. Ahogó un quejido. Estaba determinado a esconder todo rastro de temor.

—Tú me perteneces, ¿has olvidado ese detalle?

—Nunca acepté nada.

—Nadie dijo que debía ser consentido. Te hice mío, mío te quedas —sujetó con ambas manos la cintura de su senpai, presionando con sus garras para darle la sensación de que le dejaría un corte si se movía un solo milímetro—. Quizás estoy siendo demasiado permisivo contigo. La próxima vez te haré pedazos.

Souichi le tomó por ambas manos y se soltó de su agarre, pero no se alejó. Se giró a enfrentarlo, asegurándolo por las muñecas con valentía obligada y clavando su mirada en aquella ahora tan amenazante, tan capaz de reducirlo a la pequeña presa que era, y él tan reacio a caer en sus efectos otra vez. En esos ojos pudo ver, además del terrible enojo que le invadía, un brillo de confusión tan humano que le fascinó.

—¿Qué demonios —y nunca mejor dicho— es lo que tanto te molesta?

El íncubo observó incrédulo a su presa haciéndole frente otra vez. Le hacía preguntarse si él realmente estaba allí, si había desplegado su forma natural. Se preguntó por qué la molestia que sentía en el interior de su putrefacto pecho había aumentado de tal manera. Quiso saber qué era aquello que le llevaba a enfrentarle de forma semejante. Desprecio por su propia vida. Verdadera valentía. No sabía, pero le maravillaba ciertamente, como todo su insignificante ser.

—Veo que tienes deseos de morir.

—Sólo quiero entender. Tengo derecho de saber de ti ya que estoy forzado a vivir contigo.

Morinaga bajó los brazos con resignación que no era propia de él.

—Esa tipa —confesó por fin, sintinéndose increíblemente estúpido por regalarle su verdad a un humano—. A la que fuiste a ver. Ella me molesta.

Los ámbares se hundieron en la oscuridad contraria, notando cómo, más allá de su tan temible superficie, claramente podía verse lo que sucedía. Aún así, no se podía estar verdaderamente seguro de que aquello fuera realidad o parte de su juego. Eso no cambiaba el hecho de que, de vez en cuando, tenía la impresión de estar hablando con un humano.

—No le encuentro sentido. Ella no te ha hecho nada, ¿o sí?

—Está insoportablemente enamorada de ti.

—¿Y...?

El ceño de Morinaga se frunció aún más ante esa respuesta. Souichi continuó.

—¿Eso a ti qué te importa?

—Me importa. Como dije, tú eres mío.

—No veo en qué puede afectarte el que alguien se enamore de mí. No es como si fueses a respetarlo si comenzara una relación.

—¡No puedes hacer eso!

Contrario a lo que se hubiese esperado, es aspecto infernal de Morinaga se deshizo rápidamente. En su lugar quedó el rostro del joven que pretendía ser, molesto e intranquilo, quien sostuvo por ambos brazos a quien tenía en frente, esperando que sus palabras llegasen a él. Esperando que le entendiera. Esperando no joderse a sí mismo con semejante confesión.

—Senpai, tú me preguntaste por qué fue que te elegí a ti, y respondí que fue simplemente por azar. Mentira. He estado observándote desde hace años, y sé que lo notabas porque varias veces te giraste en mi dirección, pero supongo que, al no poder verme, no le diste importancia. Fueron veces en las que no pude resistirme y me acerqué más de lo que debía, hasta que ya no pude contenerme más.

La expresión en el rostro del rubio no varió ni por un instante. Morinaga tragó saliva, nervioso por primera vez en su existencia.

—La verdad es que te he amado todo ese tiempo, y aún ahora sigo amándote de la misma manera. Si te elegí a ti fue porque quiero pasar todo el tiempo posible contigo.

El íncubo sintió entonces como si todo el peso del infierno fuese a caer sobre él en cualquier momento. Estaba arriesgándose en muchos sentidos, pero, ¿qué más daba? Aunque la inexpresividad en esos ojos dorados le pesaba más que toda la roca madre de las profundidades.

—... Dime, ¿has estado viendo telenovelas mientras no estoy?

—¿Crees que miento?

—Con suerte puedo creer que existes sin pensar que me he vuelto loco. ¿De dónde sacas que puedo creerle a un demonio que se ha enamorado de mí? ¡Un demonio! ¡Amar!

—¡Pues hazte a la idea porque lo que acabo de decirte es tan real como tú y yo!

—Además —se adelantó a decir—, de ser así, no me utilizarías de la manera en que lo haces, sin importarte que no pueda levantarme de la cama con tal de tener lo que quieres.

—¿Eso crees?

Souichi sonreía interiormente. Esa actitud era tan extraña que le resultaba graciosa. Se burlaría, pero no creía buena idea el dejarse llevar por esa apariencia y esa manera de actuar tan mortal. Aunque esas mejillas enrojecidas, Dios sabrá si de enojo o vergüenza, le hacían difícil el pensar en él como simplemente un muy buen actor.

El íncubo le liberó por fin, retrocediendo unos pocos pasos.

—No volveré a tocarte si eso es lo que necesitas para creerme.

Habiendo dicho eso, giró sobre sus talones y caminó al sofá, donde se acomodó ya sin intención de dirigirle la palabra al menos por lo que restaba de la noche. Parecía un niño caprichoso, ciertamente. Souichi sonrió tenuemente. Era gracioso, no podían culparlo.

—Qué fácil. Abusas de otro y ya está.

—Ni a ti ni a nadie más.

—¿Qué es eso? ¿Huelga? No te creo nada.

Morinaga encendió la televisión y cruzó brazos y piernas. No había nada interesante, sólo bastaba para ignorar a aquel humano insolente, al que lamentablemente era incapaz de disciplinar como era debido.

Recibió una puntada en su costado derecho poco después de que su senpai abandonara la habitación con un "haz lo que quieras" con aire que a su gusto pareció demasiado burlón. El dolor persistió por varios minutos y luego desapareció.

Bah, si era eso lo que se ganaba por desobediente, podía tolerarlo.

Suspiró con pesadez y extendió su cabeza hacia atrás, apoyándose en el respaldo del sofá mientras masajeaba con sus dedos pulgar y mayor las pequeñas zonas donde deberían estar sus cuernos. Cerró los ojos.

—Si me arrepiento ahora, ¿desapareceré de todos modos?


	4. IV

Se sentó a su lado en silencio, escondido en el aire como solía hacer hasta hacía no mucho tiempo atrás. Le observó tomándose su tiempo al detenerse en cada detalle. Le gustaba, ese sujeto siempre le había gustado, desde el momento en que lo encontró, cuando acostumbraba llevar el cabello corto. Al recordar su rostro, sonrió, notando cuánto más le gustaba verlo enmarcado por ese cabello cubriendo en cascada sus hombros, alborotándose de vez en cuando, siguiendo con gracia los movimientos de su cuerpo.

Se veía calmo, eran esos de los únicos momentos en que su rostro no llevaba su característico ceño fruncido. Su respiración comenzaba a sonar débil en cierto punto, y eso siempre había sucedido así, en cada una de sus visitas, como si supiera que estaba siendo observado y no quisiera que fuese notorio. Ahora, ¿para qué fingir como antes, como cuando de niño intentaba no llamar la atención del Boogeyman? ¿Todavía no era capaz de diferenciar su presencia? ¿O era que aún le temía?

Si supiera que él era su única razón de ser desde hacía ya cerca de diez años. Apenas diez años según su propia percepción, tiempo en que fue tornándose eventualmente más dificultoso para él el comportarse como lo que se suponía que era, siguiendo las reglas por supervivencia y respetando lo prohibido. Y lo había conseguido de manera impecable hasta que, días atrás, el deseo de poseerlo finalmente le había superado.

Era su presa. Nada le impedía elegir una víctima en particular. Si lo usaba y abusaba de él, si se mantenía en su lugar como predador que era, no tenía por qué surgir problema alguno. Pero no fue capaz.

Ese dolor punzante le atacó nuevamente, esta vez entre los omóplatos, obligándolo a curvarse y contraer su rostro en una mueca, pero no emitió sonido alguno. Quizás, si se arrepentía e interpretaba su papel como debía ser, podría salvarse.

El rubio suspiró y giró acomodándose de frente hacia donde estaba él. Si le había despertado en algún momento, ahora definitivamente estaba dormido. Su boca estaba entreabierta, respiraba pausado por allí.

Morinaga sonrió con resignación esta vez. Ya era tarde para él.

* * *

—¿Por cuánto tiempo más piensas seguir con esa cara?

Tal parecía que la pseudo discusión de la noche anterior se mantenía muy presente en la cabeza del íncubo. Vaya, que su expresión de mocoso berrinchudo no había cambiado. Seguía de brazos y piernas cruzadas, como si no se hubiese movido del sofá ni por un instante. Y aunque había tenido la impresión de haber sido visitado mientras intentaba dormir, verle allí en la posición exacta en que lo había visto por última vez antes de acostarse le llevó a dudar de si no había sido sólo su impresión.

—Nací con esta cara. Problema tuyo si no te gusta.

—Ven aquí, mocoso. Desayuna conmigo —le invitó mientras llenaba de café dos tazas y el pan daba un pequeño salto fuera de la tostadora. No podía esperarse un gran desayuno si era él quien lo preparaba.

—Soy mucho mayor que tú —respondió Morinaga con un leve gruñido, pero aún malhumorado accedió a acompañarle. Por fin, pensaría su senpai, se levantó del sofá para tomar asiento junto al él, quien le había ganado apenas por segundos.

Algo se activó dentro del rubio al escucharle, algo que se guardaba quieto pero vibrante. Quería saberlo todo acerca de él.

—¿Cuánto?

Morinaga lo miró no muy seguro de a qué se refería. El otro insistió, dejando salir parte de la enorme curiosidad que le invadía en lo que al íncubo respectaba.

—¿Cómo fue que naciste? —sus ojos brillaban con interés, observándolo aún mientras bebía un sorbo de café— ¿Siempre has sido así?

—¿Qué quieres decir con "así"?

—Un íncubo. O un demonio en general.

—... No.

Morinaga lo dudó por un momento. No tenía por qué darle explicación alguna a un mortal, según le habían dicho al momento de conseguir sus alas, lo poco que podía entender entre la agonía y la desesperación. A él no le importaba si se trataba de su senpai pero, aún sabiéndose perdido por incontables faltas, todavía hesitaba.

Bah, qué más daba. "Tarde, tarde. Sigue adelante." le recordó el puntazo que sintió en la sien. Esos ámbares refulgentes y discretos a la vez le insistían en silencio.

—Nací en Fukuoka no demasiado tiempo después de que fuera fundada como ciudad. Nací humano, aunque lo fui por poco tiempo. Si no mal recuerdo, tenía 23 años cuando concluyó todo. Mi aspecto no ha cambiado desde entonces, si obviamos las alas y demás.

—Así que técnicamente yo soy mayor que tú.

—Tengo cerca de 116 años.

Souichi frunció el ceño y bebió de su taza fingiendo desinterés. Morinaga dejaría las burlas de lado sólo por esta vez, por el bien de su malogrado orgullo.

—Poco más de un año antes de morir, comencé a salir con un sujeto. Amigo de mi hermano mayor. Un maldito, igual que él —sus palabras mantenían el sonido calmado aunque éste no concordase del todo con ellas—. Procurábamos no ser descubiertos. Si aún hoy en día se juzga de esta manera, podrás imaginar cómo era cien años en el pasado.

Ese ceño se frunció aún más con claro fastidio, pero su boca se mantuvo ocupada con el café, sólo porque no se sentía en posición de dar un intento de charla cuasi moralista. Sumado a eso, su curiosidad era mucho más grande.

—Nunca supe los detalles de lo que sucedió. Es que nunca noté nada extraño en él —resopló—. Pero tenía una deuda que saldar, probablemente de mucho antes de conocerme a mí, y cuando le llegó la hora...

El íncubo tomó la taza con ambas manos, observando su reflejo dentro. Notó sus ojos mezclándose bien con el color del café. Su rostro mostraba una expresión que nadie, ni siquiera él mismo, debería ver. Aflicción.

—Cuando le llegó la hora, me ofreció a mí en su lugar.

Pronto quitó de su rostro lo indebido, volviéndolo neutral. Luego, sonrió tenuemente.

—¿Sabes? Aunque te metas en lo oculto como lo hizo él, el mal y la muerte no irán a buscarte personificados como la gente suele imaginar. Pueden ser la distracción de un conductor, por ejemplo. En mi caso, fue la persona a quien más amaba, y también en quien más confiaba.

La naturalidad había sido forzada en el rostro del íncubo, y ahora permanecía allí por cuenta propia. Exhaló como si en esa acción se librase por completo de los restos de sentimientos humanos que aún quedaban en él. Bebió su café hasta la mitad antes de continuar. Sin azúcar, daba igual si no podía sentir su sabor.

—Fue mientras le acompañaba de regreso a su casa para asegurarme de que nada le pasara. Él vivía a varias calles de mi casa, y yo no podía estar tranquilo dejando que se fuera solo de noche. Recuerdo que había una casa en construcción en cierto punto del camino. Me incomodaba pasar por allí, más aún estando oscuro, así que aceleré un poco el paso mientras tiraba de su mano cuando pasamos. No era común ver gente fuera a esas horas. Ambos aprovechamos eso, de maneras muy diferentes, claro —hizo una pausa, donde suspiró—. En cuanto le di la espalda, me apuñaló. No sé cuántas veces fueron. Me dejó tirado allí, junto a esa casa a medio hacer. La gente pensó que me habían atacado en mi camino de vuelta.

Morinaga todavía recordaba la voz de aquél sujeto. Allí iban sus sentimientos otra vez. Resopló agitándose un poco el cabello. Le avergonzaba el ser tan estúpido.

—El culpable de lo que me había sucedido no fue encontrado, así que pudo envejecer felizmente junto con mi hermano, sin siquiera recordar que yo había existido alguna vez. Ni siquiera fueron a despedirme. Quizás es por lástima que soy lo que soy ahora.

Souichi maldijo internamente, más allá del asco que pudiera sentir. Maldijo el no poder retroceder en el tiempo y darle a ese sujeto lo que realmente se merecía. Apretaba el mango de la taza mientras su otra mano despedazaba de a poco la última tostada que le quedaba imaginando que era la cabeza de ese tipo sobre el que jamás podría aplicar el peso de la justicia. No debería molestarle tanto, pero no podía evitarlo.

—Realmente fue un maldito —murmuró entre dientes. Morinaga lo notó, su sonrisa se volvió sincera sólo entonces.

—Pero todo esto es algo que sucedió hace demasiado tiempo. Ya no me afecta, no tienes que preocuparte por mí.

—¿Quién se preocupa? —del enojo a la defensa. Imaginaba en qué dirección intentaba el otro torcer la charla.

—Además —porque sabía que no lo admitiría y necesitaba molestarlo un poco—, es gracias a eso que puedo coexistir con alguien a quien amo mucho más de lo que le amé a él.

—¡Imbécil!

El acercamiento que el íncubo aparentemente intentaba fue detenido con lo que quedaba de esa tostada destrozada pegada de un golpe contra su rostro. Souichi se levantó inmediatamente después, huyendo con su taza hacia el fregadero. Le parecía increíble que, luego de hablar de algo semejante, aún le quedasen ánimos para hacerse el estúpido. "Habilidad de íncubo", pensó, "lo que sucede cuando no se tienen sentimientos". Por un segundo, viendo ese rostro pesaroso, creyó diferente. Qué ingenuo.

—Apresúrate o llegaremos tarde.

—No quiero ir hoy.

Souichi dejó la taza limpia a un lado. Pudo sentir a Morinaga muy cerca detrás de él. Su cercanía aún le paralizaba, en el efecto inevitable de ser una presa indiscutiblemente. Sólo se atrevió a verle por sobre su hombro.

—Pensé que te gustaba revolotear por la universidad.

—Mhm —asintió el otro—. Pero hoy quiero quedarme aquí —se pegó a su espalda, acomodando su mentón sobre el hombro contrario y sus brazos alrededor de su cintura—. No me siento bien.

—Quédate entonces —suspiró Souichi, apartando la mirada.

—Tú también.

—Tengo mucho que hacer.

—Yo cuidé de ti cuando estabas moribundo.

—¡Tú lo causaste! ¡Era lo menos que podías hacer!

Morinaga rió, pero sonó apagado a oídos del otro.

—Tienes razón.

El íncubo le giró con suavidad, encontrándose con el rubor obvio que cubría sus mejillas. Deseó saber en qué momento el efecto de su cercanía había pasado del terror a... Rió nuevamente por dentro. Su ánimo estaba restaurado. Ah, mejor que su senpai no lo notase. Fingir. Sólo un poco.

—Entonces, que tengas un buen día.

Habiendo dicho eso, Morinaga posó su mano en la mejilla de su senpai. Éste cerró los ojos con algo de fuerza, anticipándose a lo que sucedería, aunque no parecía temerle. Su hambre se acentuó al verle así.

"Tarde, tarde. Sigue."

Sus labios se posaron justo a un lado de los contrarios, sobre su comisura. Se detuvo allí por un instante, luego le dejó ir, alejándose él mismo de la cocina. Estaba determinado a cumplir con lo prometido.

Increíble. Le tomó un momento al rubio salir del asombro mientras le veía alejarse con andar algo lento y los hombros bajos. Souichi salió del departamento poco después, llevándose, por algún motivo que desconocía, el recuerdo grabado del rostro que vio antes de salir, sonriente, saludándole desde el sofá, el lugar que parecía ser su favorito en toda la casa.

—Te veré por la noche —murmuró desde allí.

* * *

 _Descansando imperturbables_

 _las heridas entre tus alas se destacan burlándose del tiempo._

 _Nadie es perdonado._

 _¿De verdad piensas librarte de su maldición_

 _derramándola sobre alguien más?_

* * *

Cansancio. El ser abandonado por dos de sus tres kohai reales no era habitual, y había dejado sobre sus hombros el peso del doble trabajo, agotador aunque fuese de un sólo día, peor teniendo en cuenta que desconocía hasta cuándo se ausentarían esos dos. Era esa la razón por la que debió quedarse hasta tarde esa vez, además de que no quería castigar con esfuerzos a sus ayudantes si habían dado aviso de enfermedad. ¿Se merecía realmente el apodo de "tirano"?

Pero la labor extra no era por sí sola lo que había drenado sus energías. Estaba seguro de que no eran sólo ese kohai y él en el laboratorio. El íncubo lo había estado observando, podría jurarlo, podía sentirlo a sus espaldas, su mirada ónice clavada en cada movimiento. La respiración se le había vuelto pesada más de una vez a causa de los nervios. Era mucho peor esperar que el ser atacado directamente.

No supuso en ningún momento que la realidad estaba muy alejada del peligro. Era en sus pensamientos que Morinaga no había querido dejarlo tranquilo, y no porque éste estuviese haciendo algo para hundirse allí. Souichi era quien no había podido dejar de pensar en él, sin darse cuenta. La verdad era que el otro no había abandonado la habitación en donde lo había visto por última vez ni por un segundo.

Suspiró con la pesadez con que marcaba sus pasos, sonoros en la noche silenciosa. Regresaba a casa con un cansancio provocado en parte por sí mismo, y con una bolsa de papel colgando de su mano derecha, donde llevaba la cena de hoy. Por alguna razón, se sentía ansioso.

Al doblar en una esquina, la poca iluminación le recordó a aquella misma tarde. No había casas tan antiguas ni tampoco a medio hacer, pero entre la oscuridad casi pudo ver a dos jóvenes de la mano, uno un poco adelantado al otro, a punto de ser traicionado.

Morinaga, joven, inocente y tan estúpido al confiar en quien no debía. Sintió esa rabia nuevamente. Si al menos hubiese alcanzado a conocer al viejo que en algún momento fue su asesino... Pero era más que seguro que el tipo debía llevar por lo menos unos 25, quizás 30 años muerto. Por lo menos.

La ansiedad aumentó al llegar al pie de las escaleras del edificio. No quiso detenerse a pensar en el porqué. Siguió avanzando sin prestar atención a nada. No era importante, suponía, el cansancio jugaba con su imaginación.

Al elevar la mirada, vio a alguien de pie frente a su puerta. Parpadeó, y ese alguien ya no estaba allí. Imaginación, agotamiento, o debería comenzar a pensar que se había vuelto loco y ni siquiera su huésped existía, como había creído en un principio.

—Estoy en casa.

Cerró la puerta con seguro detrás de sí y colocó los zapatos en su lugar. Ignoró el hecho de haber sonado como un esposo de regreso del trabajo. Había muchas cosas de las que no podía culparse, y esa era una de ellas.

No obtuvo respuesta.

Pero pudo ver al íncubo en su lugar favorito de la casa.

¿Será que estaba molesto? ¿Otra vez?

—Quedé sólo con un kohai hoy y el trabajo de cinco. Eso explica la hora —suponiendo que podía ser esa la razón—. Como sea, traje la cena.

Souichi resopló al no recibir respuesta aún. Inquieto, se acercó hasta donde el otro estaba, encontrándose con una escena que no creyó posible ver.

Morinaga dormía. Sentado, con ambos brazos cruzados sobre su regazo, la cabeza recargada en el respaldo y los labios ligeramente separados, el mocoso se había quedado dormido, posiblemente esperándolo.

¿Los demonios duermen? Se preguntó Souichi mientras le sacudía con cuidado intentando despertarlo. Había algo que no le gustaba en ese rostro tan relajado.

—Morinaga...

Sacudió con algo más de fuerza al no ver ninguna reacción. Cualquiera hubiera sentido alivio ante el pensamiento de que por fin se había librado de él. Pero él no. Por algún motivo, lo que él sentía se dirigía a lo contrario e incrementaba con cada segundo que esos ojos permanecían cerrados. Y con cada sacudida sin respuesta, el ver esos azabaches se tornaba más y más en una urgencia.

—¡Morinaga!


	5. V

— _Vamos. Déjame ver._

— _Qué impaciente eres._

 _Amanecía y no era raro que aún estuviera allí. Las manos bajo el kotatsu se ocultaban de la mirada que con curiosidad y cierto fastidio intentaba ver qué era lo que hacían. Estaba helando, pero sus padres ya habían dejado la casa rumbo a sus respectivos lugares de trabajo. Sólo eran ellos dos en ese momento. Ocasiones así escaseaban._

— _Masaki-san... —se quejó largamente._

— _Podrás verlo cuando termine._

— _Al menos dime qué es._

 _El mayor suspiró sin borrar su sonrisa ligera. No necesitaba hacer uso de lo llamado paciencia con él ya que lo que para algunos podría resultar molesto, a él, sólo por tratarse de quien tenía en frente, no le importaba. De hecho, le gustaba._

— _Masaki-saaan... —repitió su queja luego de un corto silencio._

— _Ya. Listo._

 _Los ojos de Morinaga se iluminaron al instante. Eran de un café claro capaz de reflejar el Sol inclusive cuando las nubes lo ocultaban, como si lo guardase en ellos. Se irguió en su lugar y, sin decir nada, esperó a que aquél lo que fuera estuviese a la vista. Entonces, el rubio lo elevó._

 _Un trozo de hilo, pensó el menor en un primer momento. Luego notó los nudos simples pero bien hechos que hacían su forma._

— _¿Ves? No era la gran cosa._

 _Masaki rodeó con la pulsera la muñeca del otro y la ató asegurándose de que no pudiera soltarse. Sus mejillas asimilaban el tono de la misma. Después de todo, le parecía algo estúpido, pero aún así quiso hacerlo._

— _Conoces la leyenda del hilo rojo, supongo._

— _La conozco._

— _Lo mismo, pero en una pulsera._

 _El mayor se removió en su asiento, visiblemente nervioso. El rubor se volvió notorio para acompañar a sus palabras._

— _Dudo mucho que el otro extremo de tu hilo esté en mi meñique, pero... —Tomó aire, ambos observando aún la pulsera— ... pero intentaré ser alguien con quien valga la pena estar mientras tú así lo quieras. Eso es lo que intento decir con esto._

 _Morinaga guardó silencio por un momento, jugando con los extremos del hilo que sobraban de la atadura. Escuchó pisadas en la planta superior. Su hermano estaba despierto, pero no le preocupó. Las escaleras darían el alerta._

— _No tienes que usarla si no te gusta._

— _Qué tonto —soltó finalmente en una muy suave risa, levantándose sólo para acomodarse tras la espalda del mayor y abrazarle desde allí—. Me gusta, pero no necesitas darme nada. Mientras te tenga conmigo, no necesito nada más. Daré lo mejor de mí para que no sientas la necesidad de buscar el otro extremo de tu hilo, si es que no soy yo —finalizó con una sonrisa amplia._

 _Masaki posó ambas manos sobre los brazos que le rodeaban. Sintió ganas de llorar, e hizo su mejor esfuerzo por pasar desapercibido. Su perfume le envolvió también, su calor. El sonido de sus latidos. Era sincero. Sabía que el propio amor que podía prometerle no se comparaba ni de lejos con el que esos ojos de Sol reflejaban al verle. Y se sentía culpable por eso._

— _Debes ser un ángel —susurró—. Realmente no te merezco._

* * *

Abrió los ojos teniendo la impresión de haber dado no más que un parpadeo. Cubrió su frente con la palma de la mano sintiendo que podría explotar. Frunció el ceño con fuerza. Maldita sea, cómo dolía. Cómo le destrozaba la vista la luz del televisor.

—Por fin despiertas, maldito.

Le tomó unos cuantos segundos ser capaz de enfocar la vista, y fue entonces cuando lo vio. Reemplazó su mueca por una sonrisa, expresión muy diferente a la que su senpai llevaba en esos momentos.

—No necesitas preocuparte por mí, ¿sabes?

Esperaba recibir una respuesta divertida, similar a la de hacía horas. En su lugar, sólo obtuvo una acentuación en el gesto que evidenciaba aquello que en un primer momento supuso que era no más que impresión suya: Souichi realmente se había preocupado.

—No tienes por qué poner esa cara.

—¿Quién es Masaki?

Morinaga le observó tan sorprendido como cansado. Su senpai fue capaz de leer lo que ese rostro significaba.

—Dijiste ese nombre unas cuantas veces mientras dormías.

Recordó su sueño. Más que un sueño, era memoria. El hilo rojo, la suavidad en los modos del mayor, su voz. Su voz era un recuerdo claro, nunca había dejado de escucharla. Recordaba que su hermano había bajado las escaleras dejándoles pocos segundos para romper su beso y fingir lo habitual. Recordaba lo feliz que era sólo con verlo, algo que nunca más pudo sentir.

El hecho de que su crimen y su ausencia aún le dolían era algo que no admitiría en voz alta.

Acumulando cuanta energía le era posible de la poca que le restaba, el íncubo se puso de pie. Estaba mareado, no había tenido en cuenta el tiempo que llevaba ya sin tocarlo al momento de apostar pero, si se detenía a pensarlo, tampoco era tanto como para agotarle a tal punto. ¿De dónde salía tan agobiante fatiga? Necesitaba conseguir algo de energía, quizás de la manera en que su senpai lo hacía, con tal de no convertirse en un verdadero problema y ser capaz de cumplir con lo que había prometido.

Las cortinas se movieron de manera apenas notoria. Las ventanas estaban cerradas. Ninguno de los dos lo notó. Algo en el ambiente pesaba más que la ansiedad que el rubio comenzaba a sentir. Algo justo entre los omóplatos de Morinaga le quemaba sin él conocer el porqué y, además, sin darle la importancia que quizás merecía. Sin embargo, y aun así, no pasó desapercibido cuando ciertos indicios comenzaron a hacerse notar.

Sentía como si no tocara el suelo al caminar. Su visión nunca antes había fallado y ahora estaba haciendo un esfuerzo increíble por definir la figura de su senpai frente a él. Ese ardor se armó de detalles y se volvió en una sensación punzante e insistente. Sus piernas finalmente le traicionaron, pero consiguió recargarse contra una pared cercana antes de perder el equilibrio.

Ah, había algo muy fuera de lugar allí. Algo estaba mal en él, no estaba seguro de poder continuar en esas condiciones. Sinceramente, tampoco le importaba.

—No es nadie —dijo retomando su camino hacia la cocina de manera lenta pero firme.

—Mentiroso —le siguió con la mirada—. Es el bastardo del que me hablaste, ¿verdad? El que te mató.

En ese momento, como si la fuerza que tenía tomada con la punta de los dedos se desvaneciera por capricho, Morinaga cayó al suelo. Su senpai se apresuró en su ayuda, viendo cómo tercamente intentaba incorporarse.

—Sólo estoy cansado.

—Esto no es estar "sólo cansado" —le reprochó con el ceño fuertemente fruncido—. Estuve media hora intentado despertarte. Dime qué es...

El íncubo fijó su mirada en él esperando que continuase su regaño sin prestarle verdadera atención. Si había algo que lamentaba realmente de su condición actual era el ser incapaz de verlo con claridad. Su vista ya se mantenía irremediablemente borrosa por mucho que intentase enfocarla. Suspiró apartándola.

Souichi había caído en pesarosa cuenta de lo que sucedía. No recordaba cuándo había sido la última vez que le había prestado su cuerpo, sólo sabía que había pasado días antes de su desafío. Y sólo ahora notaba qué tan necesarias eran esas atrocidades para su inquilino. Jamás se le hubiese ocurrido que un demonio pudiese ser tanto más débil que un humano en ese aspecto.

—¿Tú... has estado manteniendo esa apuesta estúpida?

Morinaga sonrió débilmente al asentir.

—Te dije que lo haría —su mirada regresó a él—. ¿Me crees ahora?

—¿Eres imbécil? ¿Qué pasa si...?

¿Qué pasaba si moría, si desaparecía por completo? ¿Tan poco le importaba su existencia como para descuidarse de esa manera? No quería imaginarlo, había algo sobre él que dolía en el interior de su pecho, y no entendía, no entendía por qué le importaba, por qué ahora no podía con la idea de ya no volver a verlo, cuando hacía una semana hubiese sido lo mejor que le hubiese pasado en mucho tiempo.

¿Qué era lo que ese tipo estaba haciéndole?

—¿Senpai?

—¿Qué pasa si-?

—¿Si desaparezco? —se adelantó a su pregunta. No era correcto referirse a aquello como una muerte, siendo que él ya estaba muerto— ¿En verdad te importa eso, senpai?

Souichi no fue capaz de responder. Había algo, en su tono de voz o en su manera de mirarlo, tampoco pudo distinguirlo, pero estaba allí, despreciándolo, regresándolo a su posición como recluso. Volvía a verse reflejado en la oscuridad hermética de sus ojos.

—Supongo que tiene que pasar tarde o temprano —suspiró—. Nosotros también tenemos un ciclo que cumplir, y además —adornó sus palabras elevando sutilmente la comisura derecha de sus labios— ... lo haría con mucho gusto con tal de que me creyeras. Aunque me molestaría ya no poder vigilarte.

Su corazón dio un golpe, la idea de que Morinaga pudiese llegar a oírlo le avergonzó terriblemente. Juntó valor, lanzó lejos gran parte de sus principios, tomó aire y cerró los ojos con fuerza al acercársele hasta plantar sus labios sobre los contrarios de manera algo tosca. No había mucho que analizar. No podía dejar que desapareciera. No podía permitir que ese Sol que de vez en cuando se dejaba ver se extinguiera por completo. No podía dejar que aquél maldito que había dado inicio a todo aquello saliera victorioso.

No era elección de ese pobre mocoso el destino que le había tocado.

Con manos temblorosas tomó por las muñecas al íncubo haciendo que posara las propias en su cintura. Dejó de tensar los labios al cabo de un corto tiempo, permitiéndose acariciar los contrarios suavemente con los propios en un beso superficial, delicado, casi inocente. Intentaba transmitirle cuanta energía le fuera posible, aunque no sabía cómo hacerlo.

—Deja de estar jugando —habló con claro enojo al romper su contacto—. No tienes nada que probar. Si necesitas energía, sólo tómala... no hagas que... tenga que venir por ti otra vez, porque no lo haré.

El rubor en sus mejillas aumentaba con cada palabra que dejaba su boca. Temblaba completo, hasta las puntas de sus dedos, y Morinaga no sabía si era el enojo o algo más lo causante de aquello. Pero se veía adorable. Precioso, en todo sentido lo era. No era mucha la energía que había recuperado, pero bastaba para atraerlo hacia sí en un abrazo.

Parecía como si realmente se hubiese preocupado por él, como si en verdad se interesara por él. Era como si su existencia tuviese algo de valor. 116 años, quizás más, de los que no recordaba el haber sentido tantas ganas de llorar.

Ese demonio tan temible, que tanto placer encontraba en amedrentar a quien se le cruzara, se dejó ir en los brazos de un humano, permitiendo que los latidos de ese corazón que vivía por ambos le dieran la tranquilidad que le habían arrebatado tanto tiempo atrás. De ese modo, el tan agudo dolor que le recorría pasó a un segundo plano muy alejado. Una pequeña pausa, él sabía que regresaría para clavarse en su espalda con mucha más saña.

—No te entiendo ni un poco —dijo con una tenue sonrisa quien en apariencia era menor allí—. Pero creo que ni tú mismo te entiendes, ¿es así? —su fuerza fue suficiente para erguirse nuevamente, pero no estuvo lejos de caer otra vez, si bien eso había dejado de parecerle algo malo teniendo en cuenta que sería el pecho de su senpai lo que encontraría.

Souichi se limitó a apartar la mirada. No tenía nada claro en lo que al íncubo respectaba, eso era cierto y podría decirse también innecesariamente obvio. Lo reconocía como autor del desorden que cargaba interiormente, porque si algo tenía en claro era que había sentimientos allí que a él no pertenecían. El odio y la rabia eran lo único que asumía. Luego había tal cantidad de sensaciones que no le era posible colocarlas todas en un solo pensamiento.

No era suyo ese peso en su respiración al sentir sus manos contrastando con el frío de su piel. Las sacudidas en su pecho, sólo acompañadas por sudor frío las aceptaba propias, pero las que sentía en ese preciso momento no le pertenecían. El calor que subió por sus mejillas al sentir nuevamente sus labios acariciando los propios, los suspiros que lentamente le serían arrancados, ese deseo por tocarlo y acompañarle en su réprobo accionar, ese ritual impío al que lo arrastraba, todo eso no era suyo, y lo juraría por siempre, porque era verdad que, de cierto modo, le convertía en una especie de marioneta.

Podía oir su voz inundando la habitación desde ese lugar en el suelo que no se habían molestado en abandonar, y la vergüenza que sentía era indescriptible, más al verse reflejado en esos ojos, más al ver esa sonrisa recuperando su energía, esa mirada pérfida adornada por debajo por un intenso rubor. Más aún al entregarse completamente a las pulsiones que Morinaga despertaba en él, abandonándose a esos deseos que, según él, una y mil veces, no eran suyos.

La apuesta fue dejada de lado. Las prioridades, determinadas.

Las cortinas volvieron a moverse, sacudiéndose fuertemente esta vez. No había corriente de aire proveniente de ninguna parte en esa habitación.

Quien se dejó ir esta vez fue Souichi. Quien le sostuvo y protegió, la razón de su agotamiento y tan profundo desasosiego, el mismo que ahora se sentía terriblemente culpable por fallar en su palabra, aunque no había utilizado trucos en esta ocasión, quizás sólo con el motivo de reducir la culpa, quizás para poner a prueba a su senpai. Como fuera, elegiría la omisión de ese detalle para redimirse aunque fuera un poco.

Lo tomó en sus brazos, algo que ya parecía habérsele hecho costumbre, y lo llevó a su habitación. El aire todavía pesaba. El persistente dolor no era más que una molestia en ese momento. La sensación de que algo estaba fuera de lugar no le abandonaba.

Se aseguró de que las sábanas lo abrigasen bien porque sabía que a ese cuerpo no le sería tan fácil generar calor luego de haberle regalado vida. Besó su mejilla y susurró su gratitud, riendo suavemente ante el ceño fruncido aún en sueños de su senpai.

Y sintió su perfume un justo al tiempo de dar un paso fuera de la habitación. No el de Souichi, sino de aquél. ¿Qué tan grave se volvía su pecado, cuánto más lo odiaría su senpai, si supiera que ese rostro había irrumpido bajo sus párpados más de una vez mientras se apoderaba de su cuerpo? Más culpa azotaba pero, maldita sea, no había podido evitarlo. Era su maldito aroma que eventualmente se volvió más intenso y hasta consiguió distraerle de esa fascinante voz que sólo él arrancaba de los labios de Souichi. No podía apartarlo de su mente.

Su perfume.

Al regresar a la sala, se dejó caer nuevamente en su lugar favorito. Todavía se sentía cansado. Recorrió con la mirada el techo de la habitación, apoyando espalda y cuello en el respaldo del sofá. Recuperado, pero ansioso. Intranquilo. Una sensación que no podía terminar de identificar. Estaba seguro de que tendría que ver con la inmensa cantidad de infracciones que había cometido, por lo que, nuevamente, restaba importancia.

Pero ese olor.

Ese perfume le invadía de tal manera que comenzaba a angustiarle.

Cerró los ojos por un instante intentando deshacerse de esa tensión que le erizaba hasta los vellos de la nuca, y en ese momento pudo sentirlo con absoluta claridad, de pie frente a él.

Despidiendo su tan característico perfume.

—Debes ser un ángel.

Se maldijo infinitas veces hacia sus adentros por no haberlo notado. Se pensó estúpido por haber comenzado esa apuesta sin sentido, dejándolo sin fuerzas como para poder notar su presencia. Incluso dudó de la veracidad de lo que estaba viendo, y el otro pareció haberse percatado, ya que dibujó en su rostro aquella sonrisa que Morinaga bien recordaba.

Sonrisa que amaba tanto como su perfume.

—No has cambiado nada.

Su voz también, tal como la recordaba. Y nuevamente se maldijo al recibir en su interior todos y cada uno de los sentimientos que creyó haber dejado clavados en ese puñal que le había atravesado.

—Masaki-san...

—Tetsuhiro, cuánto tiempo ha pasado.


End file.
